The present invention relates to a printer for forming an image on a paper sheet, for example, a laser printer, an LED (light emitting diode) printer, etc.
In response to recent popularization of business machines such as computers, the number of the business machines in use is increasing. Upon such increase of the number of the business machines in use, it becomes difficult to secure space for additionally installing new business machines. For example, computers and the peripheral devices are usually set on desks in offices. Since the computers and the peripheral devices occupy a large space, other works on the desks or in the vicinity of the desks cannot be performed efficiently. Thus, these business machines are necessarily required to be made compact in size.
Printers are frequently used as peripheral devices of computers and word processors which are in popular use as business machines. The printers include a laser printer or an LED printer of electrostatic copying type.
However, in the laser printer or the LED printer referred to above, since accessories such as a paper feeding tray, a copy receiving tray, etc. are provided on the printer such that end portions of the accessories protrude out of the printers, space for installing the printers as a whole becomes large, thereby preventing the printers from being made compact in size.